Mass Effect: Quarian Alliance
by Ranger-A13
Summary: In the year 2022, the Migrant Fleet arrives in the Sol system. They hope to stay there and mine the planets and asteroids for resources. Instead, they make contact with another species.
1. Discovery

**This is the first chapter of the story so far. It's really a sample so you all can get a taste of what's coming. It will still take me awhile to actually begin writing out multiple chapters for this story since I'm still concentrating on New Vegas Effect.**

**Updated: I just fixed some grammar and spelling problems. Also, just for everyone to know, the Earth in this story is our Earth not the ME Earth (Though there's hardly any difference) only 7 years in the future**

**Sol System, Quarian Migrant Fleet, QSV Traithee**

Admiral Rela'Zeen vas Traithee gazed out of the window of the command deck at the other ships that made up the flotilla. There were so many, more than she could count, all ranging from live ships to combat vessels and scouting ships to simple supply shuttles. Each ship served a purpose in the fleet and no matter how insignificant it seemed, they all were necessary because, being a quarian, one could not afford to be picky.

Once again, that sense of sadness came over her. Something that all quarians experienced whenever they thought about the flotilla. Despite the size of the Migrant fleet, being the largest one in the galaxy, it was not the most powerful. Every one of those ships was not just scouting vessels or combat cruisers, they were homes. Places where quarians lived and worked. Each ship was literally a large mobile home and the whole fleet was the home of their entire race. It was not like the asari or turians who, if they lost a ship, they could simply build a new one. For the quarians, the lose of a single ship would result in a devastating blow to them, considering the quarians did not have a home world anymore. If the fleet had any hopes of survival, they had to obtain more ships to replace ones that were no longer functional, had or maintain and repair their current ones, usually by stripping asteroids and planets of minerals and resources. This was what they were doing, or preparing to do actually.

Not to long ago, the Flotilla had arrived in a new system, in an uncharted star cluster, and had found something interesting. First was that this system had planets, only four having been identified so far, and they turned out to be rich in resources. Second was that there was an asteroid belt that probably suggested more planets beyond. Third, and more importantly, was that there was a Mass Relay orbiting around the last planet of the system. Sure it was frozen over in ice, but such a discovery had caused a lot of confusion with the Conclave.

With all this new information, the Conclave had difficulty about what to do. First, they had decided to send several ships to explore the system in more detail, specifically the inner planets. Rela's ship had been on of those chosen to undertake this task, which suited her perfectly. She always was the adventurous type and standing around, waiting for the Conclave to decide what to do about the Mass Relay, did not really appeal to her.

As she came to the present, she noticed that the fleet had vanished off into the distance and they were coming out of the asteroid belt. She had been so deep in though that she had not noticed the time passing by the change in scenery outside the window. Now, looking out the windows, she saw that her ship was nearing a barren read planet. Soon her mind was beginning to wander as she gazed at it, however she was interrupted when one of the communications officers spoke.

"Admiral Rela. I'm getting some strange readings. I think it's a signal or a hail, multiple ones, but I do not detect any nearby ships transmitting any such signals."

Rela frowned as she turned to walk over next to the officer, "What are you saying? Is there a space station nearby or a communications outpost on that planets next to us?"

The officer shook his head, "No. Not from the red planet. I detected no structures on it." There was a pause before he continued, "They seem to be coming from beyond, like probably the next planet or something. I'm not exactly sure, they are odd signals that I've never seen."

Rela nodded, "give us the coordinates of where these signals are coming from. We need to investigate this in case it turns out to be something dangerous. We can't have a threat to us in the same system as the flotilla."

The communications officer nodded and did as order while Rela turned and began walking off. She was not sure what to make of this information. She doubted that it could be a council patrol group. The council was not one to send ships into unknown regions unless they sent a particularly large group, which would have instantly been noticed by the Migrant Fleet. Geth were definitely not a possibility. All that was left was pirates, though Rela did not think that it was, such groups were more common in the Terminus Systems.

Her suspicions were soon to be answered. After approximately twenty minutes of thoughtful silence, the communications officer spoke up, "Admiral, we are approaching the source of the signals. It seems to be coming from the nearby planet."

One of the pilots quickly cut in, "Admiral, I have the planet on sensors. I'm bringing it up on screen now." Static appeared upon the large screen before fading away to show the planet.

To say that Rela was surprised would be an understatement. This planet was unlike many of the others that she had seen. This planet had multiple colorations on it. A majority of it was blue which she suspected was a type of liquid, probably water. The white could be something that was apart of the atmosphere. Then there were the brownish green colors of landmasses. All of this led to a suspicion, which was confirmed by the ship's analyst, "I'm getting readings on the planet… it's… I can't believe it. It's a garden world. Habitable. I detect life on it…"

Her voice was drowned out by the excited murmuring and exclamations of the crew. The discovery of a garden world, unclaimed by any of the council races, was a rarity indeed. However, Rela was confused and soon managed to quiet everyone down so she could hear more. The analyst spoke up, "As I said. It's a garden world. However," his voice dropped to a tone of depression, "It's already inhabited by another species. I'm not sure which type but none that I'm familiar with. The readings show that the inhabitants are a pre-space faring species, though they could have space stations but our communications officer has not detected such yet."

Rela stood stunned at the explanation. They had stumbled upon an unknown species in an unexplored section of the galaxy. The possibilities, consequences, and potential benefits were incomprehensible. Never before had the quarian people come across an alien species that was not already aware of the galactic community as a whole, therefore they had no experience in a first contact situation, the turians were the ones who usually did that… though many such species were considered a threat to the galaxy and conquered by the turians. This briefly caused her to wonder what would have happened if the turians, instead of the quarians, had been in this situation.

Suddenly she realized that everyone was looking at her while Uleena'Sera, her second in command, asked, "What should we do Admiral?"

Real knew what she meant, and what she had to do, "Send a message to the fleet and tell them of our discovery. Things have now become more complicated." As Uleena left, Rela turned to face the screen as she pondered what this discovery would mean for the quarian people.

**Wells Nevada Space Research Center, September 17, 2020**

"And I'm telling you I'm still getting those strange reading!" Exclaimed Larry.

"Are you sure you're not just picking up an approaching meteor shower? There was going to be one coming up some time toady. Maybe this is it?" Questioned Ralph.

"Impossible. The objects slowly approached Pluto in a tight group before stopping. Several hundred are remaining motionless while a few circle around an object near Pluto. Not sure what yet." He paused while examining the screen and his eyes widened slightly, "and a few of these objects are approaching Earth, but not on a direct course like an asteroid would."

Ralph scoffed as he leaned back in his chair, "So you are telling me that some unidentifiable objects just headed for Pluto, and a few of these objects are approaching Earth?" He smiled as he turned to face his associate, "You know how far Pluto is from Earth? It would take months for any object to make a trip between the two planets, maybe even years."

Larry pushed away from his monitor, "What if you don't believe me look for yourself."

Ralph rolled his eyes as he slid his chair over to Larry's monitor. His look of disbelief slowly changed into confusion before turning to surprise, "No way… that's not possible."

"What do you think it could be? You don't suppose it could be aliens."

Ralph almost instinctively laughed at Larry's assumption, but he was right, was he not? Nothing could move with such speed as these objects were. Larry's guess was the only possible explanation that made sense.

"What should we do?" Asked Larry.

"You've got this recorded right?" At Larry's nod Ralph continued, "Get a printout of this and continue keeping track of these… things, I've go to get to a phone."

Larry went back to his screen to do as ordered while Ralph when off to get a hold of a friend in the SETI program.


	2. Meetings

**Sol System, Quarian Migrant Fleet, Liveship Convora, Orbiting Pluto**

There was a new feeling of anxiety in the large room of the Convora, which served as the meeting place for the Conclave, that all the admirals felt. Every one of them knew that this meeting, and the outcome, would have a major impact on the entire quarian species. The fact that this meeting was being held in private only added to the anxiety. When they had received word from the Traithee about the garden world, the admirals had been the ones to get the information, but it was not possible to keep it secret from others, who had also heard the news, and prevent them from spreading it among the rest of the quarian people. Already wild rumors and speculations were running rampant through the fleet. Several said that the fleet had found an unknown planet inhabited by one of the Council races that were unaware of the galactic community. Another was that the planet was uninhabited and the fleet was planning on settling it. A few said that the fleet had come across a hostile batarian colony that was planning on attacking the flotilla. One rumor was that the fleet had come across the last survivors of the Protheans who's intent was still unknown.

All these rumors did was cause more harm than anything else. The quarian people already had enough to worry about without having to stress over rumors and gossip. This whole situation was quite literally a bomb waiting to explode and the impending explosion would hurt everyone. The captains and admirals were doing their best to prevent that from happening, but tense atmosphere was not limited to just the civilian population itself.

"We need to deal with this now and forget about taking precautions!" Exclaimed Admiral Jeer'Zoon whose voice was barely heard over the yelling of several others.

"And doing something rash won't help us either Jeer! We've survived by being careful and we shall continue to do so!" Retorted Targeen'Lat.

"Admirals please!" Yelled Bellna'Krisus, her voice firm with authority as it carried across the room, quickly silencing everyone else, "We're not going to get anywhere with all this arguing. Now," Bellna's voice softened a bit but still contained the strength in it, "As we all know a new species has been discovered. The Traithee made the discovery only five galactic hours ago and we have firm evidence to verify their claim. This meeting is to discuss our next move on what we should do about this discovery, nothing else until then. Now I would like to start with Admiral Targeen. Admiral, would you like to begin?"

Targeen stood as everyone turned his or her gaze upon him. Bowing to Bellna he began, his voice calm and relaxed but loud enough to be heard by all, "Thank you Bellna. As you stated, this meeting is to determine what to do in response to these aliens. I'll begin by pointing out several possible options which we can choose from. We will discuss about them after all the choices have been presented, if that is acceptable?" Murmurs of agreement followed his statement.

"Good, then let us begin." Targeen leaned forward, his voice maintaining the same tone, "The quarian people have never before participated nor have had any experience in first contact scenarios so we don't have the benefit of trail and error to look upon. What will happen, has happened, and surely will happen shall have far reaching consequences. So, since we are dealing with something without any experience, we need to be careful. However, by researching first contact made by other species, like the asari or turians," Targeen could hear several murmurs of disapproval at the mention of the two council races, "We are not going forward without aid. So, to the point, we have three possible options available to us. One is we can simply leave the system and avoid contact with these aliens. Another is to try to attain peace with them. And finally, there is the option of war."

Silence that followed and many were unsure if it was from people obeying the rule of silence, or dread at the final word Targeen had spoken. It wasn't long however before someone did interrupt, "Well the answer is obvious," said a grey suited male quarian named Aboar'Nun, "We should avoid them. We have enough to deal with already without worrying over the discovery and interaction of a new species."

"And what if it is too late Aboar?" Demanded a red suited male quarian, "What if they have already noticed us?"

"We don't even know if they have or not! They don't have any ships!" Exclaimed another.

"And maybe they do!"

"What! Leave their home world undefended," called another quarian in the back.

Soon almost everyone was voicing their opinions and contradicting others. Targeen looked over at Bellna who acted, "Silence!" Almost instantly the crowd grew quiet, "Targeen, if you would continue."

Targeen nodded, "Yes. As I've said," he turned back to the assembled admirals, "We will discuss each option before deciding upon one. Since Aboar mentioned ignoring them, I think we should start with that." There were a few murmurs of disapproval but no one spoke aloud. "I understand, and hopefully so will others, that this seems like the best option. It's the easiest and safest path. We as a people have survived by not opening ourselves up to things that don't include us. However where has that gotten us? We are barely surviving as it is and in need or resources. That is the reason we have traveled around. Most species would not help even a dying quarian. We're not welcome in council space and the Terminus is hardly any better, not to mention geth controlled space. How much longer can we flee before we run out of places to go? And what if these aliens have already noticed us? How will that impact us in the unforeseen future?"

Targeen waited for any argument but, to his surprise, there were none. At least not openly. "The second option is one I pray we do not take for it goes against our nature. War. I can see why this option might be chosen. I mean we could gain a lot. Resources, a safe are, a habitable world. The things we always wanted. But at what cost? Sure we are more technologically advanced than these aliens, but what if they're like the Krogan? How many soldiers would die? And the result? Probably a victory but numerous dead, wasted resources, and the blood of an entire species on our hands. No, I oppose such an option and hope all of you feel the same!"

"That's a nice speech and all but I think we need to go back some," called Jeer, "I understand your opposition to war but your speech shows obvious favor in confronting these aliens in hopes of establishing peace or even an alliance. Now stop me if I'm wrong but haven't we done well enough by avoiding interactions with other aliens. Say we go with Admiral Targeen's choice of peace. What if these aliens are hostile like the Krogan or Batarians? We would be risking conflict and then our choice is war. So it stands that ignoring these aliens is in our best interest."

"But peace could be achieved," began a cyan suited female quarian, "I see a more favorable outcome for the quarian race in gaining a peaceful relationship with the aliens. We have a lot to offer. Technology, knowledge, allies. And in return? Resources, allies, a place to stay in safety."

"You think these savages would freely allow our people to keep our fleet in their home system? We're already despised by all other alien species, they're likely the same," retorted a green suited male quarian.

"These aliens are free of those prejudices," replied another green suited male quarian.

"But what if they deny us those?" Questioned Jeer, "What do we do then?"

"We can all agree that war is out of the question," declared Targeen, "But now we are at an impasse as whether to choose between making contact with these aliens or to avoid them."

At this, Jeer broke in, "War is still an option if it's initiated upon us and I do agree that it's the least desired choice. But I still stand on the choice of avoiding these aliens and leaving this system behind. There are other places to go."

"How many more," interrupted Targeen, "The Migrant Fleet has fled for more than a hundred years and we are no better off than when we first escaped the Geth at Rannoch. The galaxy is unfriendly to us and, despite its size; there is little room for us. This solar system is rich in resources and has a habitable planet."

"And what if we do contact the aliens and they turn out to be hostile?" Demanded Jeer.

"Then we simply do what you have asked for. We flee the system. They don't have any flight capabilities that we have noticed and are not likely to attack."

A silence followed Targeen that Jeer did not use to counter him who only stood there.

"It would seem we have debated this topic long enough and are ready to reach a decision," stated Bellna looking around for any objections. There were none. "All in favor of making contact with these aliens." More than half of the assembled admirals raised their hands. "This meeting is over," stated Bellna in the same calm serious tone that she had used since the beginning of the meeting, "The quarian people will make contact with the aliens and try to make friendly relations with them, failing that the Migrant Fleet will leave the system and avoid further confrontation. First contact will begin at a still to be discussed date initiated by a select group of specialists yet to be chosen. This meeting shall resume in three galactic hours to discuss the specifics of diplomacy. You are all dismissed."

* * *

**United Nations, New York City, 4:37 PM**

The audience room of the United Nations building was in a state of controlled chaos. In this room, where representatives from each member country met to deal with international problems and situations, a very interesting site could be observed that could explain a lot about the current effectiveness of these representatives. This current meeting was unlike any other that head taken place in the past. In one way, less than half of the required minimum number of representatives were present and had already started session. Another was how the representatives all but ignored the order of procedure. People spoke over each other and argued not accomplishing anything they all had originally set out to do.

Most of the arguing came from the representatives of the more influential nations. Still in spite of the arrival of an alien species, the major nations of humanity were no united together as what was expected to happen. Indeed, the current argument was about which nation would contact the aliens and where

"This is beyond anything any of us have dealt with and therefore have to proceed with caution," stated Cesare Ragaghini, representative of Italy.

"Exactly, we have to try to establish contact with these aliens and begin diplomacy," agreed Susan Rice, representative of the United States of America.

"And I suppose you think that you Americans are the ones to do it?" Exclaimed Li Baodong, representative of the Republic of China.

"Why shouldn't we?" Retorted Susan, "We were the first to discover these beings, not to mention we are more influential and technologically able to contact them."

"You Americans already police the world and think yourselves superior to all other nations. I doubt many of us want you to sway the aliens to view a certain group favorably over others," Replied Li.

"We would-" but Vitaly Churkin, representative of the Russian Federation, cut in, "And I would not want the Chinese getting a sole role either. The nations who are apart of the space race, being Russia and the United States, should be the ones since we have more experience in the dealings with space flight."

"Space flight experience is not the same as first contact with extraterrestrial life," countered Ge'rard Araud, representative of France, "instead-"

"Enough!" Shouted Gen Pederson, representative of Norway; "All this arguing is getting us nowhere!" Silence descended upon the room as heads turned to face him, expressions ranging anywhere from annoyance to relief, "We need to work together to deal with these extraterrestrials. We have to put aside old grudges and rivalries, now especially. We can't carry on as we always have with man versus man, nation versus nation, it has to be man versus the unknown. Humanity has to unite and show strength, not weakness. You think the aliens will care what nation contacts them? You think they'll see the difference between nations or even pick one over the other?" Pederson paused to let his words sink in before continuing, "We can decide this later, what's important is to figure out what these extraterrestrials want."

"I'm guessing you have a solution?" Questioned Peter Wittig, the German representative.

Pederson nodded, "Several experts have arrived here to explain that." As he finished six people, two women and four men, stepped up to the raised platform. One of the men, wearing black formal wear, stood behind the podium, "Representatives, my name is Joseph Paul. My colleagues and I are the leading experts on the field of extraterrestrial life." A few murmurs of interest and chuckles of disbelief follow which Joseph ignored; "I shall skip the formalities and get straight to the point as time is of the essence. These extraterrestrials will likely have two outcomes involving us, and each outcome has several other outcomes to them. Their either here for peace or war."

"We have already figured that much out for ourselves," said Sir Mark Grant, the United Kingdom representative.

"Yes but not the reasoning behind them," countered Joseph maintaining his calm demeanor, "Why would they want peace, and what could they gain from it? Why would they want war and what would be gained from that?" Joseph sighed as he looked through his notes, " I don't have a presentation for you representatives since there wasn't enough time so I'll have to do my best to explain without visuals. As most of you know at eleven fifteen pm, researchers at Wells Nevada Space Research Center discovered several hundred objects appear near Pluto. The unidentified objects stayed near Pluto, particularly around Charon. Within a few minutes of their arrival, one of the objects moved away from the rest and began heading further in the solar system. It was then that the researchers agreed that this was no meteor or asteroid. As of now, the alien ship has approached Earth but no closer than past Luna, and within the last three hours, three more ships from the fleet have made their way to Earth."

"Are these aliens here to attack?" Questioned Vitaly.

"We are unsure of that," answered Joseph, "This arrival of only a few ships both supports and denies that possibility. If they wanted to attack then they should have brought their entire fleet. Or are advanced enough that they only need four ships to do that."

"How big are these ships?" Asked Cesare.

"That's the interesting thing. Our experts say the alien fleet comprises of ships of all shapes and sized. Some are as big as our largest battleships or aircraft carriers. Some are even larger than that."

"So what can we except? What will we do next?" Questioned Li.

"You mean what do we expect from the aliens?" At Li's nod Joseph continued, "My partner Liz will be able to elaborate." One of the female experts, with long blonde hair who appeared to be in her mid forties, stood up and walked over to Joseph who stood aside and headed back to sit down in the seat she had just vacated.

"Like my colleague, I'll get straight to the point." Liz straightened, her expression serious, "Plans were made for this type of scenario, but never expected to be used, not in the near future at least. These aliens have to be here for a reason, though that remains to be found out. With the realization of them headed for Earth, we can narrow that down. One possible outcome could be that they are here for war, whether for resources, Earth, slaves, or our extinction is still unknown. Their sending of only a few ships tells us that they are probably advanced and powerful enough that they can easily destroy us if it come to war."

"Do we have the capabilities to defeat them?" Asked Sir Mark Grant.

"Without knowledge or first hand experience of how they fight or what level of technology they used, we are unsure, though even without that information it can be easily summarized that the odds are not in our favor."

"Would the option of nuclear weapons be considered?" Asked Cesare Ragaghini.

Standing up, Joseph answered for Liz "That question is best left for another meeting between you military leaders Mr. Cesare."

Before Cesare could reply Liz started up, "While war is a possibility we can also consider another one, being peace." That got the representatives attention as excited murmurs arose across the room. "The presence of only a few ships headed to Earth, instead of their entire fleet, backs this theory. It's likely they don't wish to make us feel threatened."

"And if the aliens are here for peace," began Susan, "What can we expect?"

"As is with everything else, we can only guess but a few results can come out of this such as friendly relations, trade, cohabitation, knowledge, technology. What they want is still unknown as is their purpose. We're dealing with something beyond our experience, a species whose very nature and way of understand is completely different from our own." Liz ended leaving the room silent as the representatives pondered over what she had said, all wondering the same thing. Would their be peace, or war?


End file.
